purityfandomcom-20200222-history
JeffAhl
Who is JeffAhl? eloven02, or probably more well known as JeffAhl or Jeff, is one of the biggest no-lifers you will ever seen in your life. This guy plays almost as much as POOPFAT, which has lead to his absurd digital wealth. Enough flexing. Jeff first joined the server on 5th July 2019 after watching some FatMC videos. Literally his first question was "is this like a 2b2t alternative"? Obviously, it turned out that it wasn't after /rules popped up in chat a fuckton of times. His past At first, Jeff was just annoying oldfags at spawn by asking a fuckton of questions. His autistic brain soon realized that these people might not enjoy his stupid questions, so he began making his way out of spawn. Back then, spawn was hella easy to escape and it took him about 5 minutes to find a tree. For about his first 4 months on here, Jeff lived alone and played an unhealthy amount on here every day, in order to grind, after he and his friends gave up on their realm a couple weeks earlier. He was rather quite in chat apart from occasionally spamming the usual stuff, that you'd expect on an anarchy server. After about 2 months of living alone surrounded by a failed creeper farm, a failed gold farm, a failed cow farm and a bunch of other crappy builds, Jeff decided it was enough of this crap. So around the end of October, he tried getting actual contact with players and his first interaction ever since spawn happened with UwUPOPC4T and their plan was to go totem hunting together. Since they used elytras they often lost each other and realized that this was rather a stupid idea. So after about flying 10 000 blocks, Jeff gave up, and didn't really have that much contact with POOPFAT for around 2 weeks. In the meantime of what was about to happen next, Jeff headed back to spawn to kill some newfags and lavacast. Things didn't turn out quite well though, since he managed to kill Wint3rb0rn's alt (WintersResupply), and was put on their greenlight. Which meant that he basically couldn't do anything near spawn, that Tesco03PMealDeal would later prove was a thing, when he crystalled Jeff at 0 0, on 7th of November, 2019, just a couple days before joining his first group. Dawnbreakers After once again isolatiing himself for another 2 weeks, POOPFAT reached out to him, again, after he started a group with Dova, Admiral and Zach on the 6th November, which would become Dawnbreakers. Jeff got invited 11th November and he arrived to the base within the next couple hours, with no one online to guide him through the base. At his arrival to the base, which would become Solitude approximately a week later, he did barely even look through the whole base to see what his enviroment was gonna look like, before he started building his own island. He planned on doing something simple but said fuck it and built a dome, his first one ever, and also somehow managed to do it on his first try. This glass dome, including all the other builds wouldn't last too long though as highestintheroom, a faggot who never even was at base, leaked cords to Valhalla due to Warvan2002 griefing Valhalla's 0 0 newfag base. All this took place on 24th November and this was also the first night of Jeff AFK-fishing which would lead to him being slaughtered by Hux (Shwmepotatosalad) at 04:30 GMT +1. He was also the only player to die in the raid apart from the leaker himself, highestintheroom. The diamond pickaxes that were donated by Winter for a project were also stolen back in the raid and caused some drama between the two groups. When waking up the next morning and realizing the death screen was in front of him, he was sure as hell mad, but he did not give up. Since his bed had been destroyed, he went back to spawn and surprisingly escaped without a scratch with the help of Warvan placing down echests. Today Jeff and his team, didn't quit after the raid and have now moved to a new base which they've yet to figure out the name for. He is nowadays a pretty happy man, with a good, strong team. As of writing this though, Jeff is currently banned under the reason of "Impact client" but will be back on 7th December, 2019, in full vanilla force. Category:Players